Forbidden Love
by Vywien is me
Summary: Sakura’s job as a dimension rescuer is to help others in different dimensions but the law forbids her to love anyone out of her home dimension. Is that possible when she travels to help the Li’s win a war? SxS ExT R
1. Prologue

This is great...I'm getting a bunch of ideas for stories but I'm always unsure of how to carry it out to the end lol. P

**Summary**: Sakura's job is to help out others in different dimensions but is forbidden to fall in love with anyone out of her dimension. Is that possible when she travels to help the Li's win a war? SxS ExT

Wow this seems like I got ideas from a whole bunch of movies. Kate & Leopold, A Walk to Remember, The One (With the dimension stuff), and...so on. I shouldn't say _too_ much now. P

**Disclaimer**: Shut up, I don't own them.

-.-.-.-.-

- **Tomoeda; 3789** -

"HOOOEEEE! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!" The voice split through the silence like a dagger as a woman with short auburn hair and emerald eyes ran around her room, pulling clothes on, brushing her teeth, doing her hair, and ran down the stairs all in five minutes, panicking. "Touya! Why didn't you get me up!"

"You're twenty years old now, kaijuu. You can get yourself up," said a man in his late twenties. He had dark brown hair and was sipping tea, reading a newspaper, and eating breakfast as the woman stomped over to him. He kept his calm face as he set his cup of tea down.

"Onii-chan!" She said as she stomped on his foot. "That's what you get Touya."

"Oww, Sakura!" Touya said, wincing. "Get your breakfast and hurry up. Or maybe it's better you don't go. I always thought it was a dangerous job."

"You _always_ say that! But I love my job! I get to help people in all sorts of places! And it's a good pay," Sakura said as she shoved a whole toast into her mouth and shot out of the door yelling, "Bye, Touya!"

Sakura ran with all her might towards a large building. She checked her watch quickly while her runs quickly turned to sprints. "Hoooeeee! 7:50! Ten more minutes until they start the meeting without me!"

She was nearing the building when she accidentally tripped over a banana peel, slipped, and fell flat on the ground. She muttered a few curses before getting up and sprinting again. "Stupid litter-ers! I bet they wouldn't like their own medicine and tripping over trash!"

She ran into the building at five minutes till 8 o'clock, skidded to a halt in front of an elevator, and pressed the up button impatiently. "C'mon, elevator..." Sakura murmured to herself as she kept pressing the button. At the ding, the elevator arrived, the doors shoved open, and she ran inside and quickly pressed B3 but not before accidentally pressing B2. "Oh, crap...Why isn't this elevator faster! They should make it faster especially for late workers."

When the elvetator dinged open at B2, she impatiently pressed the button to close the door. Then, _finally_, she heard the heavenly ding for B3 and she scrambled out of the elevator and into a room at five seconds till 8. "I'm here!"

"Just in time, Sakura." The boss, Clow Reed said. And he literally meant it. "Please have a seat. We were going to discuss who should be doing the next job."

Sakura was still gasping for air and catching her breath when she took a seat next to a man with black hair. "Hello, Takashi" Sakura said as she panted.

"Very well. I trust that everyone is here. Therefore, I will begin to explain the new errand. Dimension 892 is going to have a war. We need a well-trained rescuer here now to help them fight. Obviously...anyways. This dimension is medieval China. I believe Germany...or France? Well, I'm not sure, but it's Europe that is declaring war upon them. The palace belongs to the family of Li. So one of you will go and say that you are from the kingdom of America, which I think should be allying them. But China is at bigger danger." Clow explained. "Now...who will be willing to take this job? Remember, you must be well-trained. I believe the pay is going to be 560,714,531 yen. As you all know, there are rules for going to different dimensions or else there will be problems. _Please_: Do not die, do not do anything of the sort to stop you from coming to your home dimension. And of course, do not fall in love."

Sakura nodded at everything he said—she heard the last part of the speech at least a thousand times and saw a few hands raise up. She raised up her own hand. She didn't mean to be conceited but it was definitely a fact that she was the best-trained Dimension Rescuer. She never died...like some of the people in the past, and of course, she never fell in love. Not even with people of her own dimension. It wasn't too surprising, but ever since the Dimension Rescuers Co. was started, no one had ever fallen in love...so that wasn't much of a problem.

Clow looked upon all the hands raised and thought hard. "Alright, Kinomoto-san. I truly believe you are most fit to do this job. Please do not fail us."

"Of course not," Sakura promised.

"Good," Clow nodded. He then opened the door to the room. "The meeting is over. Kinomoto-san, come with me."

Sakura waited until she was the last one in the room aside from Clow then she followed him to his office. He sat down on his chair before pulling up another chair in front of his table. "Please, have a seat." Sakura sat down and waited for him to speak.

"You did bring your bracelet, did you not?" Clow asked. She pulled up her left sleeve and showed him the bracelet on her wrist. It was silver with a cherry blossom charm. There was a small pink gem in the middle of the silver flower. It was a communicator between dimensions. "Hai, Clow-sama."

"Very good. Now I assume that you will want to phone your family before leaving on this so called trip, yes?" Clow asked her as he shoved his office phone to her. "Hai, sir. How long do you think I will be gone?"

"I'm really not sure. I can give your family a call every now and then about you and tell them if your back yet."

"Hai, arigatou." Sakura bowed her head and she picked up the receiver.

Dial tone..."Moshi moshi," Came Touya's voice.

"Touya? I'm going on an errand to another dimension again. I'm not sure how long it's going to be." Sakura held the receiver away from her ear and braced herself for what she knew was coming...

"NAAAANNNNNIII!" Came the expected yell. "AGAIN! Did you volunteer, Sakura!"

"H-hai..." Sakura said as she carefully placed the receiver back to her ears. She wasn't fast enough in pulling it away from her ears once again though...

"SAKURA!" Touya shouted.

"Gomen, Touya. Well, if it makes you feel any better...the pay is 560,714,531 yen."

That silenced him. "Whoah...that's a lot. Okay fine, but be back **_AS SOON AS POSSIBLE_**, **YOU GOT ME!**"

"Hai, hai, Touya! Say bye to Daddy for me!" Sakura said and she hung up before he could change his mind. "Alright, Clow-sama. I'm ready."

-.-.-.-.-

Sakura was led back to the elevator, down to B5, and to a dungeon like place. It always gave Sakura the chills when she had to come here to do an errand but traveling through dimensions was always better when it's in a more confined place. And plus, less people would be down here.

Sakura stood in front of Clow, who was sitting behind a control panel.

"Ready, Sakura?" Clow asked her as his fingers moved around the control panel, typing many buttons as to where she will go. When he got a nervous nod, he continued. "Remember, when you are finished, press the gem and I will send the portal will open for you. Your clothing will immediately transform to whatever suits the dimension, as you already know. **REMEMBER**! Don't die! And **DON'T** fall in love!"

"Hai, hai," Sakura said, trying to keep the irritated voice out of the question. Clow said the same reminder _every single time_. And repeated it too. The umpteenth time he will say it will be coming soon...

"Good. **REMEMBER**! Don't die! And **DON'T** fall in—"

"YES, I KNOW!" Sakura shouted. '_Yep. Man can worry..._' Clow nodded and he pressed a large red button on the panel and a portal opened up. "Go right ahead, Kinomoto-san. Good luck."

"Arigatou," Sakura bowed and she stepped through the enlarging portal before Clow could once again repeat the main rules of traveling dimensions. Light flashed as she made contact with the other side and the portal grew smaller just as fast as it grew larger...until it disappeared into nothingness...

-.-.-.-.-

Yay. Sorry this is a short chapter but it's the prologue. XP Review...


	2. The Prince

Oh man, band camp is this week, school starts in like 3 weeks. I'm so not gonna have time to update. Lol. Sorries. But this may be the last chapter in a looooong while. :(

-.-.-.-.-.-

A portal started to open in the middle of the Li lands. It began to grow until it was large enough for a human to step through. As Sakura did just that, she found herself in the middle of a forest. As the portal closed up, she took a good look at her clothes. She was wearing pink clothing for sure. It started out from her shoulders down to her waist like a dress, but instead of fanning or something at the bottom, there were huge slits so that the kimono-like clothing broke off in the front and in the back. She was wearing large white pants. (A/N: I'm really bad at describing but it's pretty much like a pink version of Syaoran's clothes in the beginning of the series...?) Sakura noticed that she had a sword attached to the belt around her.

'_Not bad, I suppose,_' She thought. '_Now where do I go?_'

Sakura wandered around the trees until she found an opening. There was a river flowing through the clearing so she followed the peaceful stream until she was out. The river continued but Sakura could not see where it ended. Instead, she saw that an enormous, massive castle was above where it looked like it ended. Her eyes widened at the sight of the castle and she gasped. The sight of it took her breath away.

It was pearly white...the whole thing excluding a few golden touches. As she neared it, she saw the many fountains around it, all spraying water. The entrance had two guards in front of both doors, Sakura noted as she walked up slowly to them.

"State your business," demanded one of the guards.

"Oh, um...I'm Kinomoto Sakura and I'm from America. I was sent here to help your kingdom through the war," Sakura answered as she bowed.

The guards looked at one another. Then the first one turned to Sakura and said, "We'll see what Mrs. Li-sama has to say about this. You may enter."

"Thank you," Sakura nervously said as she edged through the door that the guard just opened. She saw two thrones ahead of her: for the king and queen, she assumed. However, only the queen was present. Sakura bowed deeply and looked up at the queen. She eyed her suspiciously. The second guard also came in and he spoke up to the queen.

"Li Yelan," he bowed, "This is Kinomoto Sakura. She is from America, here to help with the war that has been going on."

"What proof does she have?"

'_Oh, crap! Why didn't Clow-san tell me about this? Did he even know? Gr..._' Sakura noticed two pockets on either side of her outfit and she dug through them. Perhaps Clow gave her something when she transported here. Luckily, she pulled out American bills. '_I hope this is enough of a proof..._' She thought as she walked up to the queen and handed the money to her. As the queen studied it, Sakura bit her lip in silence.

"Hmmmm...definitely not counterfeit. Well, for _now_, this is proof enough. You!" the queen said and she turned to the general direction of a maid that happened to be walking by. "Give this young lady one of the guest rooms, please. And if you are not anyone's personal maid, be hers."

"Yes, ma'am," the maid said, startled at first. She took Sakura and led her up a winding stone staircase. The maid had long obsidian hair. She turned to Sakura, her amethyst eyes fixed on her emerald ones. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. And you?"

"Kinomoto Sakura. I'm...from America. To help with the war and all," Sakura replied.

"Oh, how very nice of America to send a warrior...but women are allowed to fight there?" Tomoyo asked.

"Y-yes."

"Are you good at fighting?"

"Well..." Sakura started, not knowing how to say she was without bragging. To her surprise, Tomoyo laughed. "Modest one, aren't ya?"

Sakura chortled along with her. "I suppose so."

"Well, here it is," Tomoyo said as she opened one of the doors in the corridor. Sakura was caught spellbound. Her eyes darted all over the room. It had pale pink walls and a bed colored a darker shade of pink. The room was HUGE. Sakura gaped around the room in awe. Tomoyo giggled, which surprised Sakura, who had forgotten Tomoyo was there. Then Sakura's eyes rested on her sword. '_I should train..._'

"Daidouji-chan, is there a room for training or something as well?" Sakura asked.

"Call me Tomoyo. Daidouji-chan sounds too weird. And yes, there is. But you can't enter unless the prince permits you to. He usually trains with the other men in this castle. The only real match he is getting though is his cousin Hiiragizawa Eriol," Tomoyo said. Sakura thought that her cheeks were a bit pinker than usual, but ignored it. "It's because Prince Li Syaoran is really, really good...obviously."

"Oh...I want to train but he'll let me, right?" Sakura inquired. She added, "Call me Sakura too by the way."

"Um, I'm not too sure about that. The prince is...well, not someone you would want to be around with for a long time unless you were close friends or something. Of course he may look charming to most women but he's so cold and uncaring and mean and...all those traits most people wouldn't like," Tomoyo responded.

"Aww, I really want to train though. I'll ask him anyways. Um...where will I find him?"

"Actually, he may be training right now. I'll take you to there if you'd like," Tomoyo said. "Would you like to?"

Sakura nodded vigorously. "Mmhmm, please do so!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura studied the palace as Tomoyo led her through corridor after staircase after corridor after staircase. '_It's so beautiful_,' she thought as Tomoyo and she walked down a corridor with embroideries all over the walls. '_I'm really glad I took this job._'

As they neared a metal door, swords clanking together could be heard. '_This is it!_' Sakura thought excitedly as they neared the door. Tomoyo stopped right in front of the door so suddenly that Sakura crashed into her. "Itai..."

"Oh, sorry, Sakura! I should have warned you. But...now that we're here, I don't really want to go inside..." Tomoyo muttered. Sakura looked at her questionably. "Why?"

"B-because the prince will probably just yell at me."

Sakura sighed. '_Is he really that bad?_' Mustering up the courage, she knocked on the door. She heard the swords stop clanking against each other and a voice that demanded, "Can you open it, Eriol?"

"Um...Sakura, can I leave you now?" Tomoyo asked, shyly.

"Wait, why? I can't talk to them myself...it'll be really awkward," Sakura said.

"But—" Tomoyo was interrupted when the door opened. A man with navy hair and sapphire blue eyes looked down at them...well since he was taller. "Oh, hello, Tomoyo. Who's this?"

Tomoyo grabbed onto Sakura's hand just then. "U-uh, sh-she's from America. She came to help w-with the war and all. But um...she wants to tr-train. Y-you wouldn't mind would you?"

Sakura stared at Tomoyo's hand in her own. Why was it so sweaty? Then she looked up, realizing she hadn't introduced herself. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Um...I suppose you could call me Sakura." The man smiled and said, "I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. And you'll have to call me Eriol then."

From behind, Sakura heard an impatient voice calling out. "Eriol, who is it? If it's no one of importance please just close the door at once and continue with training!" Sakura winced at the tone of his voice. Was that the Prince?

"Hold on, Syaoran," Eriol said. He beckoned Sakura to come inside. Tomoyo immediately let go of Sakura's hands and was about to walk away when Eriol grabbed her hand. "No, you can stay if you'd like."

Tomoyo timidly nodded and followed Sakura in. "Eriol...why'd you bring two maids in here for?" Sakura looked up at the speaker to find amber eyes glaring at them. His unruly chestnut hair almost covered his eyes. '_Maid? I'm no maid..._' Eriol sighed exasperatedly.

"Tomoyo is a maid, yes. But Kinomoto Sakura isn't." The prince raised an eyebrow. Eriol continued. "She's from America, one of our allies. She was sent to help us with the war." The prince only scoffed. "We don't need help."

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Syaoran, they're only being kind to send at least one person over." The amber-eyed prince crossed his arms. "Go on...why did you let them in?"

"Kinomoto wants to train," Eriol simply said. He turned back to Sakura. "This is Li Syaoran by the way. Obviously, the prince."

"Girls don't train," Li said. "They're too weak." Sakura's anger built up at these words. '_So **what** if I'm a freaking girl! It doesn't stop me from doing anything! Grrrr..._'

"Why don't you—" Eriol started but was cut off by Prince Li. "No. They can leave now. I really want to continue."

Tomoyo bit her lip nervously as she watched Sakura fume. Sakura angrily turned tail and stomped out of the room. Tomoyo quickly curtsied and followed her after muttering, "Bye, Eriol-san."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Arghhh! Who is he to say that girls can't train? Has he ever even seen a girl fight? They're not so bad after a lot of practicing!" Sakura complained to herself. Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Women don't fight here so I'm not too surprised he _thinks_ that." Sakura shot Tomoyo a look that clearly meant 'I-thought-you-were-on-my-side!'

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's expression and shook her shoulder calmly. "It's okay, Sakura. Stop worrying. We can get Eriol-san to convince him."

"Okay, Tomoyo...Will you talk to him then? Because I don't really even know him and you two seem to get along well. You're on first name basis."

Tomoyo fought down a blush and nodded. "Err—okay, I'll try. It's so amazing how different cousins can be though." Sakura laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Eriol was nice, gentleman-like, and very different from Li.

"Do you think I can train elsewhere meanwhile? Like in the forest?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shrugged. "It's all the Li property. But for the forest, you can ask the queen. The prince doesn't exactly rule the forest yet."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"What is this you ask of me?" The queen's voice inquired.

"I wish to train somewhere...perhaps in the forest?" Sakura asked. Queen Yelan thought upon this and shrugged indifferently. "There is an ancient place where my Grandfather used to train. It is no longer in use now. Feel free to train there. But it's secret."

"H-hai. Um...where is this secret place?" Sakura timidly asked.

"Because no one, but I, know, there is no other choice but for me to show you." The queen proceeded to stand up from her throne. "Come, Kinomoto."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Maybe I should have showed Syaoran, my son, this place. That way, I could just tell him to lead the way instead of me, myself," the queen was saying. Sakura scoffed lightly, then realized that she was too late to hide it. To her surprise, Queen Yelan chuckled. "Met him, have you?"

"Err, yeah. I guess you could call it meeting him," Sakura said rather bitterly. But Queen Yelan only looked more amused.

"Yes, alas, he strikes you first as the cold, unloving, yet attractive prince. As he does to all," She said, clearly trying not to smile. Sakura crossed her arms together and looked at the queen with a raised eyebrow. "Cold, unloving maybe...but I don't think he's as attractive as his _fans_ verbally bring him up to be."

"You are truly one of a kind, Kinomoto." Sakura half scoffed, half smiled, and found her kimono fabric shoes the most interesting object at the moment. Queen Yelan suddenly stopped and Sakura looked up. She saw many short wooden poles in a fairly small square feet in front of her. '_Of course...the original "Chinese" way to train, I suppose._'

"Thank you, Li-sama." Sakura bowed deeply and took out the sword that appeared when she first arrived at this dimension. It would be fun to experiment with this sword. She stared gratefully at the queen's retreating figure, happy she would be alone for a few hours.

-.-.-.-.-.-

That's so it. I just wanted to finish at least one last chapter before school started. But hey, at least Syaoran appeared. So to be nice, review. XP


End file.
